


Khan meets the Consulting husbands.

by CrossroadsDemon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this scene, Sherlock and John are checking up on a flash of blue light when they stumble upon someone who looks just like Sherlock...</p>
<p>Khan had been fleeing Starfleet for quite some time now, and when he runs into two unlikely men, he hatches the most devious plan to hide in plain sight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khan meets the Consulting husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blurb from a larger fic I'm working on. Please PLEASE help me write better. ALL criticism is appreciated.

Khan inhaled deeply as he looked around. He recognized the city as London, but everything was slightly off. The air was cleaner and didn’t smell of metal. The buildings looked old, too. Much older than Khan himself even. 

His head whipped around at the sound of approaching footsteps. He saw a tall man in a long coat and a deep blue scarf accompanied by a shorter man in an oatmeal jumper walking towards him at an alarmingly fast pace. He considered running, but figured he could easily overtake the two if they were dangerous.

“What do you want?” he snapped at the pair, bracing himself for a fight. At his words though, the shorter man seemed to balk for a moment.

“I want to know where the Hell you popped out of!” the man yelled, a hint of fear in his deep blue eyes. He recognized that voice, but there was no possible way it could be the same man. 

Khan stepped up to the man and looked down, noting the slight clench in his jaw when he looked him in the eyes. 

Sherlock stepped up and promptly stopped in his tracks. His breath quickened and his pulse raced. The dark of the alley created a shadow across the detectives’ cheek bones that aged him quite a bit. John grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side.

“What the Hell is going on, Sherlock?” John said in a breathy whisper. He was frightened and didn’t know if Sherlock could provide the answers he needed. 

While the pair whispered off to the side, a plan began to form in Khan’s mind. A plan of hiding in plain sight.   
. . .

Sherlock whimpered as Khan reared back to hit him again.

“Are you ready to talk yet?” he shouted at the man. He was tired of his games and didn’t know how much longer it would take to break the man. Before his fist could connect with his face though, Sherlock made it clear he was ready.

“Stop,” he managed to choke out through the bindings. He had been at this for hours and couldn’t take any more. Khan untied the gag and let him speak.

“Just promise me one thing, promise you won’t hurt John.” Sherlock hung his head in defeat as the older man knelt by him and looked him dead in the eye.

“I do not intend to harm your loved ones, I only wish to know of your life. I intend to hide from my captors by stealing your identity for a short time.” He got up and began pacing, the questions formulating in his mind. Finally, he pulled up a chair and sat in front of the detective. 

“Now, shall we begin?”


End file.
